<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweet Solution by Imhilien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722537">The Sweet Solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien'>Imhilien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is grumpy at the sight of blackberry jam, with the Detective determined to find out why. (One shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweet Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I've belatedly found out what Michaelmas (29th September) is and its connection to the devil and blackberries. Honestly, just the thought of a dapper Tom Ellis landing on a blackberry bush made me write this short story. </p><p>Set somewhere in Season 5 where there's nothing but Deckerstar goodness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s breakfast time and Chloe was drinking coffee and munching on a piece of toast with jam before she got ready for work.</p><p>Her front door suddenly opened and Lucifer walked in.</p><p>“Morning, Detective!” Lucifer said cheerfully, ignoring that her door was locked. No matter, it was him after all.</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes fondly at her partner. Knocking always seemed to be for lesser beings, in his eyes.</p><p>Today, Lucifer was dressed in a brown three-piece suit with a red silk shirt and matching red pocket square.</p><p>“Hello, Lucifer,” she said warmly as he walked up to her, a sparkle in his dark eyes.</p><p>“Is that jam on your toast, Detective?” he purred, somehow making the simple task of eating some toast sound like something decadent.</p><p>Chloe nodded. “It’s blackberry jam,” she explained between bites.</p><p>To her surprise, the sparkle faded from Lucifer’s eyes, a grumpy expression appearing for a second on his face.</p><p>“It had to be that jam!” she heard him mutter.</p><p>Chloe tilted her head and stared at him, then at her toast and back to Lucifer.</p><p>“What did blackberry jam ever do to you?” she said dryly.</p><p>To his credit, Lucifer looked crestfallen and now somewhat like an upset puppy.</p><p>“Idiotic story… who made up that stupid drivel? My apologies, Detective, but apparently when I fell from Heaven, I landed on a blackberry bush and cursed it afterwards,” he said indignantly. “Have you ever heard such nonsense? Why would I fall on blackberries? It’s just as bad as the goat story.”</p><p>The day this happened is connected to his dick of a twin brother by being called Michaelmas, but there’s no need to mention his name even more than Lucifer has to.</p><p>The subject of his actual fall was one of those topics Chloe knew to carefully tip toe around.</p><p>“It would be very bad on your Armani, or your Prada,” Chloe agreed.</p><p>Lucifer pulled a face. “Very funny, Detective,” he sighed.</p><p>Chloe had an idea. Putting down her toast, she went to a kitchen drawer and after opening it, took out a spoon. Opening the jar of blackberry jam that was nearby, she carefully took out a spoonful of jam and turned to Lucifer.</p><p>“Would some of this actually help to make it better?” she offered, a slightly teasing smile on her face.</p><p>Lucifer looked intrigued. “Ooh, Detective!” he purred.</p><p>Even though it was *that* jam, he couldn’t resist his Detective and such a chance to have some fun.</p><p>He dipped his dark head slightly as Chloe lifted the spoon up to his mouth. Parting his lips, Lucifer allowed the spoon inside and slowly consumed the jam, his gaze never leaving that of Chloe’s… even as he took the spoon from her suddenly nerveless fingers to lick the last bit from it.</p><p>A delicate flush appeared on her face, with Lucifer deciding he would have nicer thoughts towards blackberries from now on.</p><p>FINIS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>